Conventional offshore installation methods are normally based on lifting the object onto the seabed with a crane construction. Such operations set high demands to crane capacity and can be very weather sensitive operations. For very deep water installation, i.e. more than 1000 meter of water depth, the weight of the crane wire starts affecting and reducing and/or minimizing the pay-load of the crane.